1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zip fasteners and more particularly, to a waterproof zipper, which has good tensile strength and waterproof characteristics. Embodiments provide a constraint space between a bottom edge of a pressure plate and the topmost edges of two second stop walls of a slider of a zipper slider thereof for enabling the zipper slider to be positively locked to the zipper tapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional zipper generally comprises two zipper tapes, each having an interlocking series of teeth, and a zipper slider slidable to force the two series of teeth into engagement with each other or to cause separation of the two series of teeth. However, if the zipper is accidentally vibrated, the zipper slider can be forced to displace, causing separation of the two series of teeth. Therefore, when a zipper is used in an article that needs to protect against wind and water (such as a raincoat), a shielding strip and a fastener must be provided at an outer side of the zipper so that the shielding strip can be locked to shield the zipper.